Schemers
by mikkimikka
Summary: Reiji and Nagi think of a scheme to get the thing that they want! Reiji x Ai, Nagi x Eiichi, Reiji x Nagi?


"Schemers"

Author: cutiexnagi (tumblr), mikkimikka (here )  
Pairing: Reiji x Nagi, Reiji x Ai, Nagi x Eiichi  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Lovely."

"Isn't it?"

Ranmaru sighed as he looked at what Reiji wanted so bad to show him. It was a decidedly annoying little boy, the youngest member of HEAVENS. Apparently his sarcasm was lost on Reiji as the eldest member of his began to pinch the child's cheeks.

"From now on this little one is with me!" Reiji cooed.

"Really now?"

"He agreed to it."

"Anything so that stupid Eiichi realizes he's missing out on such a good thing."

"Wah! Look at his righteous indignation! Ran Ran!" Reiji squealed. "It's so moe!"

"If you're into that," muttered Ranmaru.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Camus couldn't take it any longer. He thought he had grown used to Reiji's antics but this time was just a bit too much. Camus refrained as best as he could to keep the vein in his forehead from repturing as he tried to focus entirely on his double chocolate strawberry banana custard parfait with extra whipped topping and sprinkles for good measure. But damn it all! He was to fail.

Quartet Night were having their usual dinner without Ai. Ranmaru was beside him eating a hunk of meat and looking just as perturbed as he was. Reiji was across from them both with that annoying HEAVENS child he apparently decided to take under his wing.

"Reiji!" the creature was saying. "Can I get milk gelato too!?"

"Of course!" Reiji said. "Why don't you get it with cherry sauce too!"

"Yay!"

Camus stabbed his parfait.

"I feel your pain."

"You feel nothing of the sort, Kurosaki."

"I was there when he first claimed him."

"When will it end?"

"Apparently this is a mutually beneficial scheme…"

Ranmaru and Camus paused to watch as Nagi fed Reiji a cherry. They grimaced.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ai made it down to the restaurant in record breaking time. He had stared at the picture Camus sent him for approximately 10 seconds before sprinting into action faster than the professor would have advised.

He stood before the table glaring down at the occupants in a way that should have made them cared. But they were Ranmaru and Camus who were scary in their own right, and also Reiji who sometimes didn't know doom when he saw it.

Nagi just didn't know better because obviously if he did he wouldn't be letting Reiji spoon feed him milk gelato while sitting on his lap.

Ai felt like he was about to short circuit.

"Mikaze," greeted Camus.

Reiji looked up from his task as well but otherwise did nothing to acknowledge him.

"What are you doing?" Ai asked levelly.

"You're an analytical machine, Ai Ai. I'm sure you can tell," Reiji said, spooning another bit of gelato into Nagi's waiting mouth.

"My calculations do not account for the person sitting on your lap. It's an unknown variable."

Reiji merely shrugged, "You told me to find someone else to baby and that you've no interest in food."

"W,well.. I, I—" Ai began to stammer.

"Uh oh, looks like system overload," commented Ranmaru.

"I didn't tell you you could do it with someone other than me!" Ai's face was bright red from effort.

A silence fell over everyone before Reiji suddenly perked up ad pushed Nagi from his lap to replace with Ai!

"Ai Ai!" cheered the clown type idol. "I knew you'd see it my way!"

Ai was tomato faced but semi pleased. Still, there was some small thing to take care of. Pulling himself out of Reiji's grasp he stood, towering over young Nagi.

"I suppose I need to dispose of you back where you belong," Ai said, usual even tone sounding eerily sinister.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Eiichi was lounging in the recording studio when suddenly the door burst open.

Eiichi sighed, "Nagi, didn't I tell you I need some time alone?"

Eiichi halted mid rant seeing that it wasn't just his runt member there. Quartet Night's Mikaze Ai was standing in the doorway holding Nagi by the collar of his jacket. Ai deposited Nagi on the ground at Eiichi's feet.

"Nagi? Mikaze what's the meaning of this?" Eiichi asked.

Ai's eyes glittered darkly.

"Tell this kid to keep his paws off of what's not his."

"Huh?"

"First he follows Reiji around, lets him coddle him, feed him gelato while he sits in his lap and—"

With each word Eiichi's expression grows darker, matching and then surpassing Ai's in darkness.

"I see… I see," Eiichi stood, his glasses glinting in the light as his sadistic smile spread across his face. "I see."

With that, Ai knew he could leave Nagi and that the child would be thoroughly punished for his misdeeds.

But little did Ai or Eiichi know that the little Nagi on the floor was cheering in his head all along. He and Reiji's plan worked out perfectly. They were both getting what they want!

-END-

AN! First utapri fic! sorr for the fail reiji (and everyone basically) bye


End file.
